Heart NOT for Sale
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Shuusuke Fuji was handsome, talented and intelligent, but he lacked 'heart'. "I'm not interested in a relationship at this time, I'm sorry." Two years later, after she was sure she'd never love anyone the way she did Shuusuke...she starts to feel something for his close friend Eiji...she didn't know just how far her feelings went though, until...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**~Heart NOT for Sale~**

**Summary: Shuusuke Fuji was handsome, talented and intelligent, but he lacked 'heart'. "I'm not interested in a relationship at this time, I'm sorry." Two years later, after she was sure she'd never love anyone the way she did Shuusuke...she starts to feel something for his close friend Eiji...she didn't know just how far her feelings went though, until..."You should know I'm not the kind of guy who will ever say 'I'll take care of you', and I'm definitely not the kind of guy who'd go steady with any one girl..." Those words tore her up...but then... "I'm sure you hate me now, right?" Kagome looked into those playful blue eyes and smiled, "I could never hate you..."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, I suppose this story starts off in a normal fashion, like most stories do. I was actually eight years old when I had first met him, or...noticed him, I should say. I had never really talked to him, only, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Shuusuke Fuji, he was nine, one year my senior, and he was charming, and sweet, though rarely did he open his eyes, and he was a prodigal tennis player, though…I didn't care anything at all for that._

_**I just...wanted him to notice me...**_

"Um...Sh-Shuusuke?"

A boy with light brown hair turned from his friends who he was laughing with and smiled charmingly at the girl close to his age. "Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you, um...if you don't mind, that is..."

"Of course,"

"Eh~!? Shuusuke has a girlfriend!?"

The girl blushed at a boy who was sitting on a desk in front of Shuusuke's chair.

"Stop it Eiji," Shuusuke frowned before following after her and to a quiet place in the hall. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Actually...for a couple months...I-I wanted to tell you, that I like you. I wanted to tell you my feelings, and-"

"I'm sorry," He interrupted, "I'm not interested in a relationship at this time..."

_That was when I was eleven, and he was twelve, it was the last day of school...he would be moving on to a new school, and I was to wait a new year until I too left to attend Seigaku Academy, I guess it was silly of me to think that he'd be interested in someone like me...especially at that young an age. I thought if I saw him again at Seigaku...I would be given the chance to get to know him more..._

_**I thought wrong...I was given another chance at Denial.**_

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sure he'll recognize me!" Kagome smiled.

"..." The girl Kagome was talking with shrugged, "If you are positive...good luck."

Kagome smiled as she ran forward to the tennis courts, it was his second year...he was thirteen...Kagome was twelve now. She told herself to be confidant...and not stutter... "Shuusuke!" She called with a small smiled and was happy when he turned and smiled, that same smile he always gave. Her eyes widened in surprise when the same bouncy red head from before ran up to her with Shuusuke next to him.

"Little Kagome goes to Seigaku, Nya~!"

She looked genuinely surprised by his words, she didn't realize he knew her name...but that meant Shuusuke knew her name! "Yeah, it's only five minutes from home, so it makes sense that I attend here, I can walk home for lunch too," she laughed.

"Ehhh!? Lucky~!"

Kagome laughed at his antics, as silly as they were. "Oh...Shuusuke, may I have a word..."

"Hm? Of course," he smiled; his eyes were shut, as they always were.

"No way..."

Kagome glanced curiously to the red head who seemed surprised by something as she and Shuusuke walked off.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh! Actually...it's about last year...our last day of school, if you can...recall the day," she looked up hopefully, and smiled when he gave a nod.

"I do remember, you confessed your feelings to me,"

"...I wanted to say, that...they haven't changed. I do still like you, Shuusuke."

Shuusuke opened his eyes and for the first time, he stared her down in the eyes, a hard look caught her off guard as she stepped back suddenly. He looked upset, angry even... "Please stop coming up to me with these mundane confessions. I have no interest in dating, and I doubt that I ever will." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I'm sorry..."

She gave a sad smile and nodded, "Ah...no...it's fine." She laughed, but it was forced, "You should get back to your tennis practice...I...have to go!"

_Yeah, yeah...that was me...is me...that is now...this is now. I'm sitting at a small river, standing on a bridge...and gazing pathetically at my own reflection._

"I don't ever want to feel this again..." she cried softly as she watched the ripples in the water as a few stray tears fell to the water below, _"...never...never again..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...how did you guys like it!?**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 2**_

_**Stealing Kisses – X**_

_**The Rings – X**_

_**I'm Not Crazy (new fic) – X**_

_**Daddy's Little Girl – X**_

_**Shapeless Song – X**_

_**Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) – X**_

_**Eiji Bunny-Chan – Ch2 Almost Finished**_

_**The Letter – Starting Ch2**_

_**TAKE TAKE TAKE – Starting Ch2**_

_**Big Brother (new fic) – Starting Ch2**_

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
